Aku Menyayangimu
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: Semoga segala rasa yang Sasuke rasakan untuk Naruto juga benar Naruto rasakan untuk Sasuke. Dan semoga apa yang mereka rasakan itu, benar cinta yang seutuhnya saling menjaga dan memiliki. / SasuFemNaru / Special to Nami-chan


Inikah yang dinamakan gila akan cinta? Saat dimana isi kepalamu hanya di penuhi oleh sosoknya seorang? Saat dimana hatimu akan gelisah bila dirinya tak membalas pesan singkatmu? Ya, kini kau benar-benar gila. Gila akan dirinya yang selalu membuatmu resah dalam sesaat, membuatmu marah walau sekejap, dan membuatmu tersenyum setiap saat. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke gila akan cinta dan sosok seorang gadis yang bahkan baru ia kenal beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**Chara : SasuFemNaru**

**Warning : Typo, AU, Gender bender, OOC, dll**

**Story by_Yashina Uzumaki**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Namikaze Naruto, nama gadis yang Sasuke sukai. Seorang remaja SMA yang membuat hari-hari Sasuke di sekolah barunya menjadi lebih berwarna dari yang pernah Ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Naruto adalah siswi yang begitu di puja oleh siswa di Konoha Gakuen ini. Dan Sasuke adalah satu-satunya siswa yang beruntung bisa memenangkan hati sang gadis Namikaze tersebut.

Penuh perjuangan, Sasuke mengejar cinta Naruto dan berbuah manis dengan di terimanya sang Uchiha menjadi kekasih sang gadis Namikaze. Dengan menekan harga diri seorang Uchiha, Sasuke rela berdesak-desakan dengan siswa lain hanya untuk meminta Naruto menjadi kekasihnya.

Terdengar kampungan memang, tapi ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke jatuh cinta dan memperjuangkan cintanya. Maka, ikut berdesak-desakan dengan yang lain demi melihat sang pujaan hati adalah sedikit perjuangan yang harus Sasuke lakukan.

Dan inilah mereka sekarang. Menjadi sepasang kekasih yang paling di gilai di sekolah. Pasangan kekasih yang paling cocok dari yang cocok(?). Sepasang kekasih yang mampu membuat iri setiap pasang mata yang melihat kemesraan mereka.

Naruto yang ceria, dan Sasuke yang akan berubah lembut dan perhatian bila menyangkut Naruto. Sasuke yang dingin, dan Naruto yang tetap setia mengimbanginya. Semua begitu terlihat sempurna, dan kesempurnaan itu di rasakaan oleh dua hati yang sedari tadi kita bicarakan.

…

******\(^o^)/**

…

Unik. Satu kata yang Sasuke rasakan dalam hati kala hari-harinya menjadi kekasih Naruto. Naruto unik. Mood gadis itu selalu berubah-ubah di setiap menitnya. Kadang ceria, kadang pemarah dan kadang berubah menjadi pencemburu yang kelewat cemburu pada sesuatu yang sebenarnya belum pasti. Naruto juga selalu suka mengecupi setiap jengkal wajah putih bak porselen Sasuke bila dirinya sedang senang atau merindukan Sasuke. Dan di bagian itu Sasuke tidak pernah menolaknya –mesum–.

Dari semua itu yang paling Sasuke suka adalah saat gadis itu tidak pernah lupa mengucapkan satu kalimat yang Sasuke anggap sebuah mantra penenang hatinya. Kalimat yang selalu Sasuke tunggu setiap kali mereka akan mengakhiri hubungan via telpon atau pesan singkat. Kalimat yang akan Naruto ucapkan setiap kali Sasuke akan pulang setelah mengantar Naruto kerumahnya. Kalimat yang entah mengapa selalu nyaman Sasuke dengar di situasi seperti apa pun.

'**Aku menyayangimu'**

Ya, kalimat itu sangat Sasuke suka bila Naruto yang mengucapkannya. Tapi itu beberapa jam lalu, karna sekarang, ada perasaan aneh yang Sasuke rasakan saat teman Sasuke yang juga sahabat dekat Naruto mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Sasuke.

'Tadi Naruto titip pesan kalau dia menyayangimu, Sasuke.'

Begitulah kira-kira isi pesan singkat dari Sakura. sahabat Naruto dua jam yang lalu. Itu membuat perasaan Sasuke sedikit tak tenang. Pasalnya kekasih pirangnya itu tiba-tiba saja tidak membalas lagi pesan singkatnya satu jam setelah Sakura memberi tau amanat Naruto. Sasuke tidak ingin menyangka yang tidak-tidak, tapi setelah di fikir-fikir ada anehnya juga Naruto selalu mengucapkan mantra itu setiap mereka akan berpisah.

Hal itu juga semakin membuat Sasuke curiga mengingat kondisi kesehatan Naruto yang sering tiba-tiba menurun. Selalu mengeluh pusing dan sesak di dada. Dan juga Naruto paling gampang terkena flu yang berakhir demam. Biasanya Sasuke hanya menasehati Naruto ini itu tanpa menanyakan kenapa kekasihnya itu sering sakit, dan sekarang pertanyaan itu bermain di kepalanya sebagai tambahan dari gelisah yang ia rasakan malam ini.

"Semoga firasatku tak benar."mohon Sasuke sebelum Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan terlelap malam ini.

…

******\(^o^)/**

…

"Jadi, kenapa semalam tidak balas sms-ku lagi?"Tanya Sasuke pagi ini begitu Naruto mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi sebelah Sasuke.

"Hehe…, aku ketiduran, 'Suke."jawab Naruto di sertai cengiran tak berdosanya. Tidak tahukah gadis ini kalau semalam hati Sasuke begitu gelisah? Di telpon pun tak di angkat oleh Naruto dan membuat Sasuke tidur tak nyenyak.

"Baka-Dobe."

"Hei! Ini masih pagi Teme. Jangan buat aku kesal..huft!"

Senyum Sasuke mengembang. Melihat pipi chabi Naruto yang semakin mengembung adalah pemandangan lucu untuknya. Tanda lahir berupa tiga garis alus di masing-masing pipi Naruto semakin terlihat jelas kalau Naruto mengembungkan pipinya seperti sekarang.

Menghelah nafas, mungkin hal yang membuat Sasuke gelisah bisa Ia tanyakan nanti saat jam istirahat. Dan mungkin Ia juga bisa menanyakan kenapa Naruto menitipkan mantra itu pada Sakura dan bukan langsung–

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam. Tertegun sesaat dengan kalimat Naruto barusan. Padahal baru saja Ia memikirkan kalimat itu dan kegelisahannya, dan Naruto malah mengucapkannya lagi sekarang.

Di pandanginya Naruto yang kini tersenyum manis padanya seperti biasa setelah Naruto mengucapkan mantra itu. Tapi yang berbeda kali ini adalah perasaan Sasuke. Entah mengapa saat mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu, ada perasaan takut yang kuat dalam hatinya. Entah takut pada apa. Yang pasti saat ini Sasuke benar-benar tak suka dengan kalimat sederhana namun bermakna dalam itu di ucapkan oleh Naruto.

"Apa–"jeda sesaat, dan Naruto langsung memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang menatap iris secerah warna langit Naruto dengan datar. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung melihat tatapan mata Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasa padanya. "–apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Untuk sesaat keduanya hanya saling melempar pandangan dan membisu. Naruto tidak menjawab dan Sasuke yang menunggu pertanyaannya di jawab.

"A-apa maksudmu, Teme?"Tanya Naruto bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Menyembunyikan sesuatu? Memang apa yang Naruto sembunyikan dari Sasuke? Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri pada dirinya akan keanehan Sasuke pagi ini.

"'Aku menyayangimu', kenapa kau menyuruh Sakura menyampaikan kata-kata itu padaku semalam.?"

"Hah?"seperti orang bodoh, Naruto hanya ber-hah ria atas pertanyaan Sasuke. Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke kesal akan kebodohan kekasihnya ini.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."Naruto semakin dibuat bingung dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Naruto bingung karna ia benar-benar belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Jadi Naruto hanya duduk diam memperhatikan Sasuke yang kali ini bersikap OOC dengan berbicara kelewat lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Aku takut, Naruto."kepala bungsu Uchiha itu tertunduk saat mengucapkan tiga kata barusan. Sesungunya Sasuke tidak ingin terlihat lemah di mata Naruto, tapi ketakutannya kali ini memang berdasar dan itu menyangkut gadis yang di cintainya.

Ketakutan bukanlah suatu hal yang patut seorang Uchiha rasakan, dan Naruto tahu itu. Mengingat sikapnya yang dingin dan sifatnya yang sombong, Naruto tau Sasuke tidak mungkin takut pada hal apapun. Dan kini Naruto sedikit mengerti apa yang mau Sasuke sampaikan padanya.

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku."onyx Sasuke menatap dalam sapphier Naruto. Mencoba menyampaikan rasa takut yang Ia rasakan pada gadisnya itu, dan Naruto menerima jelas rasa takut yang di rasakan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."Perlahan lengan tan itu terangkat menyentuk sisi wajah Sasuke dan mengelusnya sayang. Naruto bingkai kedua sisi wajah Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya dan menariknya mendekat untuk Naruto kecup keningnya, hidung mancung Sasuke dan kedua kelopak mata Sasuke.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu. Tidak pernah sedikit pun terfikir olehku untuk meninggalkanmu. Meninggalkanmu dengan laki-laki lain atau pun meninggalkanmu dengan kematian."

Senyum manis nan tulus Naruto berikan pada Sasuke yang menatapnya tak percaya. Sampai di detik ke tiga, Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto erat, seakan tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada orang yang amat di cintainya itu.

"Ya, jangan pergi dengan kematian. Lebih baik aku melihatmu pergi dengan laki-laki lain dari pada aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi untuk selamanya. Tidak bisa melihat mata indahmu lagi, tidak bisa melihat senyummu lagi."ucap tulus Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Hihihi…kau lucu, `Suke."

Mereka tersenyum dalam pelukan masing-masing, mengacuhkan suasana kelas yang tiba-tiba tenang tanda sang guru telah masuk kedalam kelas dan ikut menonton adegan SasuNaru bersama murid yang lainya.

Ketakutan Sasuke saat ini tergantikan dengan kehangatan perasaan keduanya. Hanya tinggal memastikan sesuatu, Sasuke baru akan merasa tenang.

…

******\(^o^)/**

…

Satu hari lagi dilalui Sasuke di sekolah, tapi bedanya kali ini Naruto tidak ada bersamanya di sekolah. Naruto sakit, dan itu sudah biasa mengingat Naruto memang mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang kurang baik. Maka disinilah Sasuke sepulang sekolah. Berdiri di depan pintu rumah Naruto, menunggu Kushina, ibu dari Naruto membukakan pintu untukknya dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk untuk menjenguk kekasihnya itu.

Pintu terbuka dan muncullah Kushina dengan senyum merekahnya menyambut Sasuke. "Hei…Sasu-cha–"

"Sasuke saja, bibi."potong Sasuke sebelum Ibu Naruto menyelesaikan panggilannya untuk sang menantu tercinta. Di panggil dengan embel-embel chan begitu terdengar menggelikan untuk Sasuke. Sasuke itu laki-laki, masa di panggil chan, enggak banget deh...

"Hehe…sebegitu tak sukanyakah di panggil Sasu-chan?"goda Kushina saat melihat wajah merengut Sasuke yang terkenal dingin.

"Hn. Sesukamulah.., bibi."

"Hahaha…kau lucu Sasu-cha- oke…oke…"Kushina langsung menghentikan acara menggoda Sasuke saat Uchiha bungsu kita ini memberikan deathglare untuk Kushina.

"Naruto ada di kamarnya…naik saja. Paling dia sedang meringkuk di kasur."

"Hn. Terimakasih."Tanpa dua kali di suruh, Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Kushina di depan pintu yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar Naruto di lantai dua, dan tanpa mengetuk, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu dan masuk tanpa izin, berniat mengagetkan Naruto juga sekalian memberinya kejutan atas kedatangan dirinya menjenguk Naruto.

Kamar bernuansa biru langit dengan sedikit pulasan merah di setiap sisi menjadi pemandangan setiap kali Sasuke menjenguk Naruto atau sekedar datang pagi dan membangunkan sang kekasih yang memang selalu bangun kesiangan. Dan sekarang melihat Naruto masih bergelung di atas kasurnya juga bukan suatu keanehan lagi untuk Sasuke sejak mereka menjadi kekasih…

"Dasar Dobe ini…"

Perlahan Sasuke naik ke atas kasur, menyibakkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh berpiama Naruto perlahan, dan ikut masuk meringkuk di samping Naruto.

Sasuke makin merapat pada tubuh Naruto, dan lengan pucat itu terulur memeluk pinggang ramping sang gadis yang tidur membelakanginya. Menarik pinggang Naruto semakin mendekat ke tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Tapi bukannya bangun, Naruto malah berbalik, tidur menghadap kearah Sasuke dan balas memeluk tubuh tegap sang bungsu Uchiha. Mungkin dalam tidurnya Naruto menganggap Sasuke adalah guling yang empuk dia peluk.

Sasuke yang mendapat balasan menyenangkan atas aksi nekadnya kini mengembangkan seringai aneh andalannya. Di peluknya Naruto makin erat, sampai-sampai sang gadis mengap-mengap karna sesak yang di rasakan, dan Sasuke bukannya melepaskan pelukan malah perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah manis Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Bukan kurang ajar, tapi Naruto memang selalu bisa membuat Sasuke kehilangan control akan dirinya. Perlahan Sasuke tempelkan bibir pucatnya pada bibir pink Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. Di lumatnya bibir bawah Naruto..,

"Umhh…"desah Naruto dalam ciuman Sasuke. Naruto bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Nafasnya benar-benar sesak sekarang, dan Sasuke yang mengetahui itu langsung melepas ciuman mereka.

Kelopak mata tan itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan iris secerah langit siang tanpa awan indah itu.

"Um…`Suke?"Tanya Naruto saat shappiernya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang hanya berjarak lima senti dari wajahnya yang masih terlihat mengantuk. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menjengukmu."jawab Sasuke seadanya. Naruto menggeliat sebentar dan membeo,

"Menjengukku? Atau mengganggu tidurku?"Sasuke tersenyum menanggapi sindiran dari Naruto, dan Naruto langsung berwajah cemberut saat melihat senyum Sasuke yang menyebalkan. Mengangu tidur Naruto, mencium Naro saat sedang tidur, dan bukannya minta maaf malah tersenyum tak perduli seperti itu membuat Naruto kesal. Tapi kesal tinggallah kesal, dan mau di apakan lagi kalau kekasihnya ini memang menyebalkan.

"Kau sakit lagi?"Tanya Sasuke untuk memastikan keadaan Naruto. Di taruhnya telapak tangan besarnya di kening Naruto, mencoba merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto yang memang lebih panas dari biasanya. Ternyata kekasihnya ini demam–lagi.

"Yah~begitulah…"jawab Naruto seadanya. Naruto kembali merapatkan tubuh mereka dan kepala bersurai kuning cerah itu bersembunyi di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau sering sakit? Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"Naruto mendongak, memandang Sasuke yang menatapnya lembut dengan penuh harap.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa pun. Ini hanya sakit biasa."jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum manis. Sasuke yang mendapat jawaban yang untuknya tidak memuaskan hanya bisa mengehelah nafas. Benarkan hanya sakit biasa? Kenapa begitu sering? Apa karna kekasihnya ini selalu memakan ramen yang tidak sehat itu? Ah.., ingatkan Sasuke untuk melarang Naruto nanti kalau gadis ini merengek minta di belikan ramen.

"Sungguh?"

" …memang apa yang ada di fikiranmu, Teme?"Sasuke menggeleng. Tidak mungkinkan Ia bilang pada Naruto kalau yang ada di fikirannya adalah Naruto yang mempunyai penyakit parah dan merahasiakannya pada Sasuke? Tidak, terimakasih. Bisa-bisa Ia malah di kata mendoakan Naruto yang tidak-tidak.

"Sekarang tidurlah lagi. Maaf sudah membangunkanmu."sekarang giliran Naruto yang menggeleng dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi…"rengek Naruto manja. Dan Sasuke suka dimana saat Naruto bersikap manja padanya.

Di elusnya rambut pirang Naruto penuh sayang dan berucap, "Baiklah.., ku temani di sini."dan di akhiri dengan Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

"Iya… Aku menyayangimu, 'Suke."

"Aku tau…dan aku mencintaimu, Naru."

Semoga segala rasa yang Sasuke rasakan untuk Naruto juga benar Naruto rasakan untuk Sasuke. Dan semoga apa yang mereka rasakan itu, benar cinta yang seutuhnya saling menjaga dan memiliki.

…

**\(^o^)/**

…

**_THE END(?)_**

…

**\(^o^)/**

…

Hai…hai…Yas datang lagi membawa oneshoot gaje..

Ini spesial buat Nami-chan yang seharusnya selesai n di publish kemarin, tapi telat..TT_TT  
Maaf ya Nami…, n semoga suka sama fanfic gak jelas n mengada-ngada ini..

Buat yang RnR fic **This Will Not Happen Again**

**_ _Haru'uchiha'chan_Misyel_Guest_Katana renJeeSun_Imperiale Nazwa-chan_Rin Miharu-Uzu_Iria-san_Senju Koori_Kaito Mine_lieXstef_**

Yas ucapkan banyak terimakasih…^^d

Juga yang RnR fic **But I Love It**

**_ _The DeVil's eyes_Neerval-Li_devlee_My Name Is Kuzumai_**

Yas juga ucapin banyak terimakasih udah mau menyempatkan RnR…^o^

Fate Game lagi dalam proses.., jadi mohon tunggu sebentar lagi ya minna…

Akhir kata..

Review Please~~~


End file.
